


Please Listen

by honestchick



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Hurt Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestchick/pseuds/honestchick
Summary: After the ferry incident, Peter is having suicidal thoughts. He wants to talk, but no one ever listens. Peter thinks he’s better off dead.





	Please Listen

Peter stays quiet as he passes the suit to Mr. Stark. His hand is shaking not wanting the last thing he’s holding onto to be taken away. He already feels useless, worthless, pathetic, pointless, and a screw-up. He’s just a nobody and messes everything up. He killed his Uncle Ben because he couldn’t save him on time. He had his powers, he could have done something. Because of him being alive, his Aunt has to provide for him working extra hours.

Tony sees Peter’s pained expression and he wants to comfort him.

 _No, no! If you get close to him, you will just make his life worse. He’s better off living his own life_ , Tony thinks to himself. He puts on the tough act hating that he’s doing this to the kid.

Tony yanks the suit away.

“Happy is waiting in the lobby to take you home,” Tony informs. Peter keeps hearing these thoughts telling him to say sorry to Mr. Stark because he almost killed people at the Ferry. He says it’ll be the last time speaking to Mr. Stark because he won’t have to hear from Peter anymore. Peter tries to shake those thoughts away. He should tell Mr. Stark about these thoughts, right? He’s Iron Man, he helps people.

“Mr. Stark, can you…” Tony cuts him off thinking Peter’s asking if he can keep the suit. This boy doesn’t listen.

“Look you aren’t getting the suit back, so stop asking!” Tony hisses.

“That’s not what…” Peter just stops and shakes his head. Forget it; Mr. Stark doesn’t care about him. Why would he care about Penis Parker, a weak and pathetic boy from Queens. He heads down to the lobby and Happy takes him home.

~

Peter has made up his mind; he just needs to say his goodbyes. He keeps calling Happy again and again. Happy finally picks up.

“Stop calling, kid!” Happy snaps.

“WAIT!” Peter shouts. Happy is startled by the outburst, Peter isn’t the type of person to shout or snap at anyone.

“What is it?” Happy asks.

“Tell Mr. Stark sorry for me. That’s all I ask, tell him thank you for everything. Please, please tell him that. That’s all I ask!” Peter pleads. Happy notices Peter’s voice cracking at the end of the phone. Happy just thinks Peter must be really heartbroken over the suit still.

“Sure, kid. I will,” Happy replies and then hangs up.

~

Peter is looking around and from afar he sees people chattering and passing by each other quickly. He sees a kid smiling at his mother; a smile that is filled with innocence and happiness. Peter despises the kid wishing he had that again.

_If you are nothing without the suit, then you shouldn’t have it!_

_I wanted you to be better!_

_What up, Penis! How’s the internship going for you? Oh, wait! It’s not real; no one would want an intern like you!_

_You are so pathetic, Penis!_

_Useless!_

_You are a curse, Penis!_

_No one wants you here, Penis! Why don’t you just beat it?_

Penis Parker needs to leave, so that everyone can be happy. He just causes problems, he needs to die. Penis Parker is nothing and always will be. He killed Uncle Ben, he killed him. His Uncle Ben wouldn’t have been there if… he...his Aunt May is sad and cries every night because of him. He needs to die! He needs to die! No one wants him!

He now looks down at the empty street where it’s damp and alone. He takes one step and let’s himself go. He smiles finally leaving and making everyone  happy. He blacks out once he hits the pavement. In the process, bones are broken and blood is around his body. A lady is passing by when she spots Peter; she lets out a shrilling scream.

~

“Tony, this is important!” Happy blurts out. Tony looks up noticing Happy’s physical appearance. He’s stressed out about something, his shoulders are slouched and he looks like he’s going to burst any second.

“What is it?” Tony asks as he puts the tool aside.

“It’s the kid…” Tony sighs thinking that Peter is stressing Happy out about the suit.

“I told him he’s not getting his suit back, that boy is so stubborn,” Tony says as he stands up and uses the rag that’s filled with grease he’s repeatedly used and wipes his hands on it. Tony tries his best to keep up the act, so it can hurt less, but it isn’t working. “Look, I got designs I’m trying to get done…” Happy shakes his head. This is something Peter had to deal with, not having time to say what he wants to say. Did Peter get tired of them? There’s guilt eating Happy up.

“He’s dead,” Happy says. Tony drops the rag as he loses balance. Tony stumbles pleading he heard wrong. That fake act of Tony not caring drops immediately.

“No, no. He’s not, he can’t be,” he chokes out shaking his head. “We just saw him a couple of days ago! He can’t be gone just like that! You are lying! Did Peter put you up to this? He’s hiding, isn’t he?” Tony is trying to think of anything trying to deny that Peter is…no, he’s not. He’s alive. The boy has to be alive. God, he’s an idiot. “Pe…Peter! He’s behind that door, isn’t he?” He struggles to walk pleading Peter is alive and well behind that door. Happy pulls him back.

“He committed suicide, he jumped,” Happy tells him. Tony starts hyperventilating. He did this. “It was on the news, he jumped off a building. A really high one, there’s no way he made that.” Happy thinks of Peter’s school picture with a wide smile that was displayed on the TV. How could someone who is always happy and smiling do this? How long has he been suffering?

“But it’s not official, they just said he jumped. He might be alive still. Look I’m going!” Tony says exiting out the door and rushing out with his suit assembling around him by each step. “F.R.I.D.A.Y, locate Peter Parker. He should be listed in a hospital.”

“Peter Parker is listed in New York Hospital Queens,” F.R.I.D.A.Y announces. Tony sighs in relief knowing he’s still ok and alive. He’s at the hospital. Tony flies there in a rush regretting everything he’s said to Peter, but it was for his own good. It was. Peter wanted to be like him, he’s not a good role model for Peter. Peter deserves to idolize someone better and to live his life. Man, he’s an idiot. Why did he say those things?

 _Great fucking job, Stark,_ Tony scolds himself.

~

Tony rushes in the room finally since he had to argue with the nurses to let him in. He freezes when he sees wires and tubes helping Peter breathe. He sees a crying May. She turns with bloodshot eyes and glares.

“What do you want?!” May hisses in rage. She’s holding Peter’s pale, freezing hands.

“I heard what happened? Will he be ok? What did the doctor say?” Tony questions.

“He’s not ok! Why do you care? You had a fallout with Peter, you don’t care about him. I can tell from that night he returned. He was broken, so just do us a favor and leave!” May hisses.

“No, I won’t leave!” Tony argues. The doctor walks in before May can snap back. Tony’s attention is now with the doctor. “Will he be ok? Do whatever you have to do to help him?”

“Mr. Stark, it’s surprising to see you…” Tony isn’t having this.

“Will he be ok?!” Tony asks louder so he can get the hint. The doctor looks at them with a hesitant look which makes May and Tony freeze with fear.

“He has a 25% of survival,” the doctor starts making Tony lose balance. He leans against the wall taking deep breaths while May cries into Peter’s hand. “It was hard compact. To be honest, he shouldn’t even be alive. His body must be…” Tony cuts him off.

“I’m going to transfer him to my Facility. He needs all the treatment he needs to get,” Tony blurts out.

“Mr. Stark, I assure you that we can…” Tony cuts him off.

“That’s not it. There’s something that his blood system needs you don’t offer. My facility does, his heart can stop if he isn’t transferred soon,” Tony partially lies just wanting the doctor to get the hint. The doctor nods.

~

In under an hour, Peter is rested into the facility and Dr. Cho is looking over his vitals.

“Well?” Tony asks over a millionth time.

“His survival percentage is very low, his compact was very…” Tony sighs. “Tony, I’m sorry, but I won’t know until tomorrow. I’m looking at his vitals and his healing factor isn’t kicking in at all, but I will try my best to keep him alive. It all depends on his body and healing factor. His blood cells are…” Tony shakes his head, not wanting to hear any more of it. She gets the hint and leaves.

May is asleep holding onto Peter’s hand still sitting by his side. Tony quietly brings a chair on the other side of Peter. He never had the chance to look at Peter’s injuries. Tony observes them. Cuts and bruises spread out across his face. Casts on his left arm and right leg; more cuts and bruises scattered onto his body. Bruises are the color yellow and brown and some pale green.

“God, Peter. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Tony whispers. He hears the monitor doing its job to keep Peter alive. “I’m here now and I’m going to do whatever it takes to get you better. They say you have a low chance in surviving, but I won’t listen to them. You are a fighter, you will live.” Tony holds onto Peter’s hand and hates how it’s freezing cold; Tony wonders if that’s how Peter felt when he jumped; did he feel cold and numb? He also hates it because it makes it seem like Peter is dead and Tony hates the feeling.

~

It’s been two weeks since Peter has been at the facility, Tony is making sure Peter gets whatever he needs. Tony makes sure May is accommodated for as well. Tony makes sure she showers, eats, and drinks something. May refuses time to time, but Tony tries to convince her saying Peter would want a healthy Aunt May when she wakes up. May is still pissed at him, but her anger is fading away as she observes Tony’s behavior. Tony always talks to the doctor and asking about Peter’s condition every hour. Dr. Cho is annoyed, but sympathizes for him and always assures him that nothing has changed, but he’s still alive.

Tony is here 24/7 like her and he was willing to sit there and sleep there the whole time if it wasn’t for May. May also had to remind Tony that he had to take a shower because honestly he was starting to smell. Tony hasn’t eaten or drunken anything, but May also had to remind him. Pepper tried to get him to work and May was pissed of how uncaring she is. Pepper saw how tired he was and yet she still wanted him to go to some meetings and sign something. Tony snapped at her which made Pepper leave, thank god. May wanted to punch her in the face.

Tony also revealed Peter’s secret about being Spider-man. At first, she was even more pissed, but then she found out about the protocols and the monitors he has updated on Peter’s suit. Tony told her everything; he felt the need to, even about the ferry incident. She can see the regret in his eyes and he shook his head wanting to go back and change his mistake.

May tried to change the subject and asked about Germany and what they did. Tony told her about how Peter and him had pizza and what they talked about. Tony mentioned of Peter’s rambles. May saw a look of proudness and happiness on Tony’s face whenever Tony was talking about Peter. Tony mentions about how smart Peter is, but then he shuts down right away.

“Why do you do that?” May asks once Tony shuts down on yet another story of Peter which she was telling, but he made comments of how great Peter is.

“Do what?” Tony asks not giving eye contact.

“You know what I’m talk about Tony. Whenever you talk about Peter, you have a proud look on your face, but then shut down. Why do you act like you don’t care about him which isn’t the truth?” May quizzes in curiosity. May knew right then and there, she asked the right question because Tony pretty much cracked.

“Look, as you know, I have a fucked up life. I mess up on everything; I screw things up when things are great. My team pretty much left, I caused this as you can see. I made Peter do this, it was my fault. I should have communicated with him. I’m such a dumbass! I tried to act like a father, can you believe that? I suck at it. I told Peter I was trying to break the cycle, I didn’t do that! I continued it and Pete is here because I made him feel like nothing!” Tony blurts out. “If Peter hangs out with me, I’m scared that…I will get attached and when he realizes I’m nothing and just a fuck-up, he’s going to leave just like everyone else.”

“Tony, let’s be honest. You are already attached,” May responds and Tony sarcastically chuckles knowing that’s the truth. “And Tony, everyone has messed up in life. Everyone has fucked up, but they keep going and learn from it which you have done. Peter has idolized you since he was a little kid way before you were Iron man, he always got excited when you were on TV. When you announced you were Iron Man, boy did he beg for the merchandize of you! Peter saw so much in you and if you actually think that Peter will leave your side because of some mistakes that you made in the past, you are wrong. And your team, you weren’t to blame. They made their choices, now they have to pay for their actions.” May takes a deep breath. “I know you blame yourself for Peter’s incident.” May and Tony hold Peter’s hand right when they mention it. “I’m not going to lie, I did blame you for it and I’m still angry, but I’m angry at myself too. The day he did it, Peter was saying goodnight and saying things as if he was saying goodbye. I should have seen it. When Peter wakes up, we will settle this together.” Tony gives May a grateful smile.

“Thanks, I needed that,” Tony says.

“No problem and can I say that Pepper is a bitch,” May responds. Tony cracks up laughing.

“Yeah, well, we aren’t together anymore, thank god. I can see that too,” Tony inputs. Something catches Tony’s eyes and his head snaps to Peter’s bruises. “F.R.I.D.A.Y, call Dr. Cho.”

“On it, boss,” F.R.I.D.A.Y responds.

“What is it?” May asks. Tony points at the bruises.

“The bruises are fading! I think his super-healing is kicking in!” Tony announces with a hopeful tone. May gasps and kisses Peter’s hand repeatedly since his face is still full of bruises not wanting to harm Peter.

~

It’s been another week and Peter’s bruises and cuts are fading rapidly. There are a few, but other than that, they are healing. Dr. Cho even announced that by the end of next weeks, his bones should be healed.

“Do you think he’d want anything to eat?” Tony asks. “I want to make sure he eats when he wakes up.”

“Thank you, but he’ll be fine,” May responds. “I think the snacks you are providing will be enough.”

“No, no. I insist,” Tony informs. “Plus remember about the metabolism.”

“He loves McDonalds,” May replies and grins. “He always got the happy meals, but if he’s really hungry, he’d get the big mac.”

“Ok, I’ll make sure to have that prepared,” Tony responds.

~

It takes another week until Peter wakes up. They took the casts off when the bones were fully healed. Peter has tiny cuts and bruises here and there, but Peter is healing. Tony knows when he wakes up, Peter will be sore with pain and he was right.

Peter opens his eyes and winces from the bright light and closes them again.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, dim the lights to 75%,” Tony says and F.R.I.D.A.Y obeys. “Oh and you know the order for McDonalds, order that also.”

 _McDonalds. Is he dead or not? Is he in heaven? No! Why would God want McDonalds? He hopes he is dead, make everything easier for everyone_ , Peter thinks to himself. He slowly opens his eyes and then spots Tony and May right by his side with bright smiles.

“Hey, buddy,” Tony says. “Welcome back, we missed you. Are you feeling any pain?”

“Are you thirsty, sweetie?” May also asks.

“Everything hurts, I feel my bones aching,” Peter blurts out.

“Call Dr. Cho,” Tony tells F.R.I.D.A.Y.

“I already informed her that Mr. Parker has arrived, she’s close by,” F.R.I.D.A.Y responds. Dr. Cho walks in after F.R.I.D.A.Y.’S response. Dr. Cho does a check up on Peter, she advices him he will be taking the medication for the pain, but the pain should stop in a couple of days due to his super-healing.

Peter, however, isn’t in a good mood.

“I thought I…how did I…” Peter didn’t even know how or what to say. How do you tell your aunt and Mr. Stark that _I jumped, why am I still alive?_

“Someone found you, Peter, thank god. Tony has made sure you got all the help you needed,” May explains. “Plus your super-healing helped too.” Peter’s eyes widen which May notices. “Yes, Peter. I know, I was a bit mad, but that faded away, I’m good now. I just wish you would have told me.”

“I’m sorry,” Peter murmurs with a croaked voice.

“It’s ok, you sound thirsty. Here,” May says and helps him drink a couple of sips of water. Peter’s throat feels a bit better. Happy comes in with the McDonalds orders.

“I brought your orders up. Hey, kid. I’m glad to see you alright,” Happy says passing Tony the bags. Peter gives a small smile. “I’ll go ahead give you three some space.” He then leaves the room.

“I’m not hungry,” Peter mumbles to May and Tony.

“Honey, the doctor said you need to eat,” May advices.

“I’m not hungry,” Peter repeats.

“That’s alright,” Tony says softly. “It’ll be right here. Whenever you feel like eating, it’ll be right next to you.” Tony places it on the table. It’s quiet for a while.

“So, I say after you get better and out of this place, we go out. What you do say, underoos?” Tony questions. Peter is tired of Mr. Stark acting like he cares. Mr. Stark never cared for him.

“Why do you care now?!” Peter blurts out. May and Tony freeze when they hear Peter snap.

“What do you mean, kid?” Tony asks.

“You don’t care about me, you never did,” Peter snaps. Tony’s face falls when he hears that statement. Tony knows he’s fucked up; he does care about Peter so much.

“No, that’s not true. Kid…Pete, that’s not true,” Tony tells him.

“Yeah, right! Why are you here then? Let me guess, you feel guilty! Guess what? I don’t need your pity! Just leave me alone just like you’ve done for months already. Go ahead, live your life! Penis Parker will do just fine, I’ve done well by myself for year’s way before you came,” Peter shouts, his heart monitor spiking. “Penis Parker is a screw up! He can’t do anything right, he can’t even kill himself! Why didn’t he die? He needs to die.” Peter is trying to get off the bed, but Tony and May lay him back down.

“Peter, no. What…Peter, why would you call yourself Penis Parker?” May asks.

“I’m useless, my god! Why didn’t I die?!” Peter shouts to himself. Tony feels his heart breaking piece by piece. May heart clenches seeing her baby feeling like this.

“No, Peter. You aren’t useless; you are such an amazing person and I do care for you.  I’m not going to leave. I’m sorry for treating you like you don’t matter because you do matter,” Tony tells Peter. Peter just looks down. “Peter, if you died, your Aunt and I would’ve been miserable without you. What are we supposed to be without our light and joy?” Peter eyes start to water.

“You don’t mean that,” Peter chokes out.

“Yes, he does. Peter, what am I supposed to do if you are gone? Just work and act like my baby isn’t gone? Who am I supposed to take out to Thai, huh?” May adds. Peter starts crying, letting it all out.

“I’m so tired,” Peter sobs. May and Tony both reach for Peter. They both engulf him in a hug, holding him as Peter finally breaks.     

After Peter has calmed down, May and Tony are still by his side. Peter is about to sit up, but Tony helps.

“I can sit on my own,” Peter mumbles.

“I know that, Underoos, but you still are healing,” Tony responds and then passes Peter the food. “And I expect you to eat now, I will not take no for an answer. You should know me by now, Pete. No is not my favorite word.” Peter looks at his Aunt May and Mr. Stark, they have a very determined face knowing they will force him to eat if he fights.

~

After a couple of days, Peter is perfectly healthy. He just refuses to speak, gives small response if May or Tony speak to him. There’s not light in his eyes or the tone of happiness when he speaks.

“Peter, can we please talk about you…” May takes a moment of how to say it since the topic is sensitive. “Jumping.” Peter nods no.

“Pete, we have to talk about it someday. Come on, Peter,” Tony advices.

“I just don’t want to be alive, I only start problems,” Peter murmurs.

“Why would you think that?” May asks. Silence. “Baby, speak. Please.”

“Uncle Ben died because of me! He was going after me; I just got by powers then! I could have done something. I wish it was me, I wish I died instead of him. At least you two wouldn’t have to be stuck with me anymore. Because of me, you have to work overtime to pay the rent and the bills. I’m just in the way!” Peter blurts out. Before anyone can say anything, but he continues, “I’m not even worthy in being Spider Man, I let Mr. Stark down. I just cause trouble.”

“Peter, this wasn’t your fault! Like you said, you just got your powers; you weren’t in control of them. And we weren’t just stuck with you, Peter. Your Uncle Ben and I loved the very first time we saw you. Yes, it was a shock of you parent’s death, but we were the ones who wanted you. We wanted to take you in and it was the best decision of our lives because we got to see you grow,” May tells him with watery eyes. “But Pete, I want to ask why you referred yourself as ‘Penis Parker.’ I want to know.”

“It’s nothing, it’s just a kid in my school,” Peter mumbles.

“It’s not thing, what else does he tell you?” Tony then inputs. “The truth.”

“He calls me pathetic, useless, and that I’m a curse,” Peter admits. “He even calls me a curse that no one wants.” He thinks for a moment. “He sometimes makes fun of me about the Stark Internship saying no one want an intern like me, but that’s ok, it’s not real anyway. Look, it’s not a big deal, it’s just small comments. I’m just acting sensitive over stupid stuff.”

“It is a big deal, this asshole is bullying you and feeding you lies! And kid, you are a genius, I’d be fucking happy to have you as my intern! And you being sensitive is bull, you aren’t being sensitive at all. You have every right to be upset; this boy kept putting you down that caused you to do this!” Tony says full of rage that a kid is bullying Peter.

“It wasn’t him who made me want to kill myself. I was already feeling…” Peter didn’t want to admit it or say it out loud. “Depressed and I felt like everything was dark. The last thing I thought I was good at and was holding onto was being Spider man. When I screwed up, the darkness just consumed me. I couldn’t take it.”

“You are an amazing Spider Man,” Tony comments. “Ignore the Ferry Incident, it was my fault Peter. I apologize for ignoring you; I should have communicated with you. You are better, Peter.”

“Honey, why didn’t you say anything? You could have spoken to me or anyone. I know it was probably hard, but I’m here for you,” May says.

 “I did try, but I only got snapped at or no one let me speak,” Peter mumbles. Tony thinks back to that day when he took the suit and closes his eyes in regret. Peter was going to let it out and speak to Tony, but Tony fucked it up.

“I messed up, kid. Pete, I’m sorry. I should have been there; I should have listened to you. I know that night you probably wanted to tell me and I just pushed you aside. I feel happy that you felt that you can confide in me, but I’m sorry I let you down. I just…Peter, I thought you wanted the suit and be like me…I just want you to be safe,” Tony tells him, stopping himself as emotions hit him.

“From what?” Peter asks as he looks up.

“Not only the bad people out in the world, but from me,” Tony admits. Peter’s confused.

“Mr. Stark, why would I need to be safe from you? You are a hero,” Peter responds. Tony sarcastically chuckles.

“Kid, that’s nice of you to think that, but that’s not true. I’ve messed up a lot. The more you hang out with me; you will be screwed up like me. You are an amazing person who deserves to live life, go to an amazing school, do so many great things that I know you can do. I’m not a great role model, you should be looking up to someone better,” Tony confesses. Peter scrunches his face in an adorable scowl that makes Tony smile.

“That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard you say, you are a great role model,” Peter tells him. “You shouldn’t think that about yourself.”

“Same goes for you,” Tony informs. “Well, I guess we both should help each other out and stay by each other’s side, huh?” Peter nods ok.

~

Couple days later, Peter finally goes back to school, but he hates how everyone looks at him with pity. Flash doesn’t even look his way, teachers ask how he is, and there are always longing stares.

Ned and MJ, however don’t do that, because Peter is still the same person. They do give him comfort and let him they are there for him, but they treat him the same which he is grateful for.

Peter walks out his campus relieved that class was let out early. Ned walks by his side and suggests, “Man, I’m hungry! Let’s go to Mr. Delmar’s.” Peter shrugs his shoulder and nods ok. Ned gives a sympathetic smile and puts his arm around his best friend.

“Did you hear what MJ did to Flash?” Ned asks as they walk away from the campus and to Mr. Delmar’s sandwich shop. They are unaware that Happy pulled up into the school with Mr. Stark in the backseat.

When Peter showed up, Mr. Delmar was relieved to see him and asked him how he was. Peter hates that his jump was on the news, everyone knows and it bothers the hell out of him. However, Ned does help him forget talking about any subject which Peter is glad for. Peter is enjoying himself, a small happy feeling he tries to cling onto before darkness invades. He has no idea that Mr. Stark is panicking that Peter never showed up. When he tries to track Peter’s phone, there’s nothing. It’s deactivated. Tony thinks Peter turned it off because he ran off to try to attempt to kill himself again…he’s about to have a panic attack.

Later Tony is with May at Peter’s place alarmed and not knowing what to do. May wants to laugh about how distressed he is. Yes, she’s a little nervous, but she just knows in her gut that he is safe.

“Tony, he’s probably with Ned,” May assures.

“How can you know that? What if he tried to…” Tony is cut off when Peter walks in the room unaware of the distress on Tony’s face.

“Kid, I was worried!” Tony says getting up from his seat. He lifts his arms up, but stops not knowing what to do. Should he hug him? Tony is not a fan of hugs, but Peter needs him. No, he shouldn’t. He doesn’t want Peter to get uncomfortable? May sighs and pushes Tony to Peter and Peter is engulfed into Tony’s arms. “You ok? Where were you?” Peter snuggles more into Tony’s chest feeling safe in his arms. He inhales the scent of coffee, grease, and cologne combined together.

“I went to get a sandwich at Delmar’s with Ned,” Peter says as he leans against Tony’s chest. He feels really comfortable like this even though he knows Mr. Stark is only doing it because he feels sorry for him.

“Why didn’t you inform me or your aunt?” Tony asks.

“I don’t have a phone anymore,” Peter mumbles. Tony is confused as he pulls away a little. Peter hesitates knowing this subject is sensitive to Mr. Stark and Aunt May. “When I…jumped, it broke once I…landed.” Tony tries not to think of that, but nods ok.

“Oh…no need to worry about that plus it gives me an excuse to get you a Starkphone,” Tony responds. “You too May because honestly, it makes me want to cry?” May playfully gasps and hits Tony on the shoulder. Tony just chuckles. “Come on, let’s go.”

Tony takes the Parkers to get the new and latest Starkphones even if they did refuse saying, “It’s too much” and “we can get a cheap one.” Tony just scoffed and saying they deserve a reliable phone and Tony is paying no matter how many times they kept trying to convince him not to.

“Don’t feel guilty, I wanted to give you guys these gifts,” Tony tells them when he drops them back home. He says it especially to Peter since he knows Peter will talk himself down. “So, what do you think?” Peter looks up with a small smile.

“It’s amazing, thank you, Mr. Stark,” Peter says.

“Great, I’m glad you like it,” Tony says. “And it’s no problem! If you guys wanted me to buy the Apple Company, it wouldn’t put a dent in my pocket.”

“Yeah, let’s not do that,” May comments. “Knowing you, you’d do that.”

“I completely forgot, I need to give you guys my number,” Tony says and just hovers his phone over theirs and immediately his information is transferred to theirs. “So, if you guys need anything or want to talk, I’m here.” May looks down at Peter knowing it was meant for him. Peter refused therapy, but Tony and May talked it out with him saying as long he at least works with them and doesn’t try to push them away, then no therapy. So far, everything is fine.

 “Ok?” Tony asks. Peter looks at the number and nods ok. Tony smiles a little. “Ok. Just text me, I don’t care what about. I’ll answer, I will! I don’t care about the time.”

~

Two months has passed, Peter and May are close with him. Tony does drop by at the Parkers mostly every day, he’s like a regular guest and they always expect him which they don’t mind. Tony and May always ask about Peter’s day and Peter talks to them if something was bothering him which they appreciate. Peter comes by and has workshop days with him; he sometimes would bring Ned over with him. They would have a great time; Tony would enjoy it because he would get to see Peter smile and laugh, before the sadness would come back and overtake him. Peter tells them that he isn’t ready to be Spider Man yet and they totally understand. They told him to take as much as they need.

This time, the darkness invaded Peter’s thoughts. Tony had a meeting that day, so no workshop. Aunt May is at work, but she hesitated to leave knowing he would on his own. He’s trying to concentrate, but the dark thoughts keep coming.

_Mr. Stark hates you know! You screw up on everything. He’s only hanging out with you because he feels guilty._

_May probably wishes you did die._

_They are babying, how pathetic that you need to be watched all the time._

_No one actually feels sorry for you._

Peter leg is practically shaking as if that will distract him. He puts on some music, but that just agitates him, his emotions are attacking him. He feels numb and sad, Peter tries to think of happy moments, anything to get the feelings to go away. Pain, sadness…it hurts. It hurts so much. Peter lets out a small sob, nodding no. Peter gives in and stops what he’s doing,

Peter finds himself at the very top of his apartment building, looking down. It felt good when he fell the last time because everything went away. Tears are streaming down his face because he can’t stop feeling this way. Should he call Mr. Stark? No, he’s at a meeting! He’s going to get pissed off at him for disturbing him, but he did say if he needs to talk, he’ll answer.

Peter nods no.

_You are such a damn bug! Leave him alone! You hang out with him all the damn time and now you want to call him the day you don’t see him. Clingy!_

Peter shakes the thought of calling and he looks down again. He wants to jump, it looks so tempting. Something is telling him to call Mr. Stark. His thoughts are going against it, but his gut is telling him to call. Peter shakenly dials and then calls. He sniffles and attempts to wipe away his tears, but more stream down.

“Kid, I can’t really talk right now,” Tony says already having Pepper glare at him as always.

“Oh, ok,” Peter mumbles feeling like an idiot. “I…you said to call if I need to talk.” Tony is out the room right away.

“Peter, what’s up?” Tony asks. A plane passes by where Peter is at. “Peter, where are you?” Tony is already rushing out the building and suit assembled around him. Silence is all he hears. “Peter!”

“I’m at the top of the apartment building, I’m so stupid! I shouldn’t have called,” Peter says.

“No, no! Don’t hang up! Peter, I’m so proud of you for calling,” Tony says flying out to where Peter is. He’s trying to go as fast as he can.

“Mr. Stark, I can’t do this. It looks so tempting to just…let go,” Peter confesses heading closer to the edge.

“No, no!” Tony pleads, his voice breaking in the end. “Peter, please you can do this. You have been doing amazing these past months. May and I are here for you, we love you!”

“My thoughts are saying you don’t and tha…that…” Peter sobs. “You feel sorry for me and that you are annoyed at me.”

“Your thoughts are wrong because we love you so damn much! We watch over you because we care for you and because…you are family. Family watches over each other,” Tony tells him. He spots Peter. Peter is still looking down. Peter is taking deep breaths and taking in what Tony said. Tony hurries over to Peter and grabs him before setting them both far away from the edge. Tony extracts from the suit. Tony’s legs are shaking from fear. Tony legs give out and bringing Peter down with him. Tony just engulfs him in a hug and lays his head on top of Peter’s.

“Thank god, thank god,” Tony repeats as he silently cries into Peter’s head. Peter cries into his chest.

“I was trying to fight, I was,” Peter fights it. “I…something told me to call you.”

“Peter, I’m glad you called. Whenever you feel this way, you can call me at any time. Like I said, you can always call me or text at me at whatever time, I will always be here for you,” Tony assures.

“But your meeting, I interrupted it. You said you couldn’t…” Tony shakes his head.

“Forget that bud, I only said that because of stupid Pepper. Peter, remember my meetings are nothing to me. You are the most important, you are my number one priority,” Tony reassures. “I don’t care if I have a meeting with the president, I’ll drop that right away to get to you. I love you kid.” Peter feels the thoughts drift away.

“I love you too,” Peter whispers back.

“Come on, let’s go out to eat. I’m starving,” Tony says as he stands both of them up. Peter remembers about his phone. “We’ll go order take out.”

“At least I didn’t break another phone,” Peter tries to joke, but he knows that wasn’t a right time to do that since Tony flinched at the thought of Peter falling.

“You did a good job for calling,” Tony reminds and Peter nods. “Now come on, let’s go eat.”

“What about your suit?” Peter asks as they are about to leave. Tony pushes something and it flies back to the facility.

“Now come on, Underoos, let’s eat,” Tony responds, both of them of them walking away from the place, Peter’s darkness. No matter what, Tony and May will always pull him away from there; they will always be there for him. His thoughts will haunt him, but Tony and May and his best friends, MJ and Ned will always make them drift away. Peter now knows that and he’s glad to have them in his life. "Now, how does Thai sound? Or we can order Italian? What do you feel like eating?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like my writing, you can kindly leave.
> 
> AND  
> If you have watched Avengers: Endgame, don't comment any spoilers or hints, please be respectful.


End file.
